


Lost

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: When you're on your knees for Dean...





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by embedded (SFW) gif ;)

His darkened jade eyes had been locked with yours, callused hands loosely threaded through your hair until that moment, that breath of a second it took for you to send that tingle of pure bliss through him. His knees trembled ever so slightly as he rest his palms and shoulders against the wall, eyelids closed and plush lips wet from a roll of his tongue. He whispered a chorus of “ _ that's it sweetheart, that's it… _ ” until his voice lost itself in his breaths, words twisting themselves into a sharp hiss and finally a vulgar moan - a sound only your mouth, your tongue, your fingers could rip from his throat, a hymn he sang only for you. Your muffled, voracious moans vibrated against him as you took him deeper, tongue flicking and hands stroking, steady and insistent. You would have smiled if your mouth wasn't full of him, delighting in the way his bowed legs shook, how his eyes fluttered open bright, wide and desperate as his jaw dropped, how he roared a primal groan as he spilled into your throat. You stilled as his movements stuttered, refusing to release him until he'd fed you every drop he had to give. His breathing slowed, thick fingers stroking the top of your head as you swallowed, a smile across your lips as he peered down at you and said, “That's my girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rockhoochie)


End file.
